Feelings of the Mech
by Virgofox28
Summary: <html><head></head>It has been one year since H8 Seed has escaped the Rainbow Factory and about seven months since the factory fell. He is now living with the white pegasus known as Blue Skittle. The two have been together for a while but H8 Seed had yet to tell his lover that he isn't who he said he is. Oneshot, H8 Seed/Blue Skittle.</html>


**You know, there are countless shippings of Youtubers, I wonder if this is the first Youtuber Pony fanfic. **

**The shipping in this fic is ABlueSkittle and H8_Seed. I'm probably the only one who has thought of this.**

**This takes place about a year after the music video Awoken by WoodenToaser and H8_Seed.**

**MLP is not mine, neither are the Youtuber ponies.**

**Anyway...**

It was around midnight when the mechanical pony known as Hate Seed was staring out a window, looking at Artemis' sky. It had been a long day for him, but he was unable to sleep. Despite what he was, everyone still thought that he was a natural born pony; even his lover.

The mechanical stallion then looked to the bed that he shared; on it lied a white pegasus with blue hair. It was Blue Skittle.

_Oh Skittles,_ Hate thought and smiled a little. _You're always smiling, just looking at you makes me happy. _His smile then faded as he looked out the window again. _I've lied to you about everything, I really don't deserve you as my special somepony._ With that thought, the grey stallion left the house to take a walk.

Once leaving the house, Hate decided to head towards the city park. As he walked the empty streets of Canterlot, his thoughts began to take over his mind.

_Despite everything I've done, I'm still a killer; still responsible for countless deaths._

When he got to the park, he saw his favorite bench and sat upon it.

_I can't stop wondering,_ He thought and remembered the previous year. _What happened? Did something go wrong in me?_ He then sighed. "Robots don't have feelings, but why do I?"

"A malfunction is the answer." A voice said from nowhere; Hate knew this voice, and he quickly jumped off the bench to find the source of the sound.

"Show yourself!" The mech pony said and frantically looked around.

"It's been too long." The voice from nowhere stated. "I've missed you."

"You should be dead; the factory fell long ago with you in it." Hate said as he continued to search for the once talking. "And why are you here?"

"I've come to fix you." Said the stallion who stepped out of the shadows.

The mech looked at the stallion with both hate and fear. The stallion was blue, had yellow hair, was an earth pony, and had a cutiemark of a reel of film.

"Joe." Hate muttered. "What do you mean; fix me?" He asked and the blue stallion chuckled.

"What do you think? You're broken, I can make you better." The earth pony said with an evil grin.

"You mean a mindless drone!" The grey pony replied. "As if I'll ever be that again."

That statement caused Joe to laugh, and confusion came to Hate Seed.

"You seem to misunderstand," The blue pony said with a slight chuckle. "With the factory gone, I don't need you to kill, I need you for other reasons."

This caused the mech pony to blush, memories of the factory began to flood over him, specifically the times that Joe had messed with him.

"You remember the times we shared?" He asked and Hate cringed.

"I was a mindless drone, I didn't have control over myself because you always messed with my programming." Hate replied. "You forced me to love you; none of that was real!"

"But it could be." Joe responded, Hate went quiet. "I might not need to fix you, if you come back willingly that is."

_No way!_ The grey pegasus thought. _As if I would leave Skittles for this creep._

"So what'll it be?" The blue stallion asked.

"Once a guard finds you, it'll be all over." Hate answered.

"Why do you resist?" Joe asked with a sigh.

"Because you are a killer and a selfish pony who only cares for himself." The mech answered.

"I see…" Joe replied.

"See what?" The pegasus asked.

"Who is he?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hate lied.

"Don't lie to me Hate!" The earth pony said with anger. "You're with someone else, aren't you?"

"So what if I am? It's none of your business!" The mech replied. "I know I don't deserve him, but I love him."

A smile then appeared on the face of the mech, and a tear soon fell from his eye.

"Impossible… robots don't cry." Joe stated.

"Robots don't get hallucinations either." The pegasus replied with another smile.

Joe growled at this statement.

"How dare you, I am real!" The blue stallion shouted and Hate shook his head.

"No," The grey stallion replied. "You are nothing but a ghost; a dead pony." He then opened his metallic wings. "And I intend to keep you that way."

With that said, Hate shout the metal quills that were his wings, at the blue pony. The quills went straight through the ghost, but Joe started to flash, and then began to fade.

"No!" Joe grunted and fell to his knees as he continued to fade.

"Go back to Hell, and tell Glaze I said hi when you get there." Hate said as he reattached the quills to his wings.

"You'll never be accepted," Joe grunted and glared at the mech. "I bet your little clotfriend doesn't know what you truly are."

"That may be true," Hate said and looked at the night sky, then back to the spot that the blue stallion once stood. "But that changes right now."

After a five minute walk from the park, Hate Seed had returned home to his bedroom to see that the younger stallion was still sleeping. He smiled and curled up with sleeping stallion.

"Where've you been?" The younger stallion then asked, startling Hate a little. "You've been gone for about half an hour."

Blue Skittle then sat up in the bed, Hate did the same. Skittles was wearing his usual smile.

"Yeah," The mech said and scratched the back of his head. "I was just taking a walk."

"Clearin' your head again?" The white pegasus guessed and Hate nodded.

"You know me so well." The older stallion replied.

"Is it the factory again?" Skittle asked and the mech sighed.

"Not this time." The grey stallion answered. "It's actually about our relationship."

Blue Skittle's smile then faded and was replaced with a more worried look.

"Have I been doing something wrong?" He asked and Hate smiled as he shook his head.

"No, you're perfect." The mach said and his lover blushed. "It's me, I haven't really been honest with you."

After that sentence, the younger pegasus hugged the older one, and was now smiling again.

"I'm not mad, and whatever it is, it won't that bad." Skittle replied. "So don't fret too much about it."

"Remember when we first met, outside the Rainbow Factory?" Hate asked. "Remember how I said that I was one of the victims?" He asked and the younger pony nodded. "Well that wasn't exactly true."

"Were you…" Blue Skittle started but didn't finish.

"Not exactly." The mech answered. "I was kinda forced be who I was."

"Well that isn't your fault," The white stallion said. "That doesn't change anything."

"Well…" Hate started, thinking on how to explain to the younger stallion that he was a machine. "You read Five Nights at Freddy's fanfics right?" He asked and the white pony nodded his head. "You ship Foxy and Mike right?"

"Most of the fics I read in that fandom are of that subject." Skittle replied with a chuckle.

"Okay, put yourself in Mike's horseshoes; would you date Foxy knowing what he was?" The mech asked.

"As long as he loved me, then yes." Blue Skittle answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Skittles…" Hate said and put his hoof on Blue Skittle's shoulder. "I'm not a living pony, I'm a machine."

"A machine?" The white pegasus repeated and Hate nodded.

"Yes, I was programed to execute all the ponies that the Pegasus Device chose to be the next victim." The mech pony stated. "One of the managers at the factory had a thing for me, and always was messing with my circuits. He programmed me with feelings specifically for him, and was always forcing me to love him."

"Did you really?" Skittle asked and the mech shook his head.

"No, it was all fake." Hate answered.

"But I don't get it." Blue stated. "How is it that you were able to act on your own will? I thought robots couldn't do that."

Hate just shook his head again.

"I'm not sure myself." He replied. "My guess is that Joe must have messed up my programing when converting me back to a mindless drone."

"Joe?" The younger pony said.

"The guy who had a thing for me." Hate quickly stated. "Out of nowhere, I just started to know that what I was doing was wrong; I needed to escape that place and alert people of it."

There was then an awkward silence between the two until the mech decided to break it.

"I would understand if you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Are you kidding?" The younger stallion said and hugged the mech. "My coltfriend is a robot, how cool is that?"

"You're alright with that?" Hate asked and hugged Skittle back.

"Of course, I love you." The white pegasus stated. "Even if you are a mech, you're still the same Hate Seed I know and fell in love with.

"That…" Hate started and kissed his coltfriend. "That means a lot to me Skittles. I love you too."

"And Hate, you may not have a past and stories of your childhood, but right now, I more focused on making new memories with you." Blue Skittle said and the two slid under the covers of their bed.

"Telling others that I'm a mech will be tough." The mech stated as the younger stallion curled up to him. "But as long as you love me, I don't care what they'll think."

"That's the mech I know and love." Skittle stated, and within minutes, the two fell asleep.

**Funny thing about Five Nights at Freddy's (Which isn't mine as well), the game came out as I was writing this, and gave me an example for H8 Seed to use when talking to Blue Skittle. Talk about great timing for me.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
